frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Garl Glittergold
, Law, , | favored weapon = “Arumdina” (battleaxe) | worshipers = Adventures, bards, defending soldiers, gem cutters, gnomes, illusionists, jewelers, miners, rogues, smiths | cleric alignments = LG, LN, NG }} Character and Reputation Garl Glittergold (garl gliht-ter-gold) is a gentle and approachable deity, one who values quick thinking and a clear head more than almost anything else and who rarely stays in one location for very long. Though physical prowess and spiritual might are important, nothing is more crucial than keeping it all in perspective. Garl watches over cooperation among gnomes at all times. He prefers trickery, illusion, and wiles to direct physical confrontation, although if forced to fight he is hardly weak. Garl often steals evil weapons and magic intended for malefic ends and then disposes of them. He is also a mischievous trickster, said to have the largest collection of jokes in the multiverse. The Watchful Protector is ever alert to threats to the Forgotten Folk and watches directly over their affairs. If such threats cannot be forestalled, Garl vigorously defends against them as needed and appropriate. Although his military prowess usually emphasizes defense, the deity shows himself as a grim and determine war leader when his people are physically threatened. Clergy and Temples The church of Garl is quite prominent in gnome society, although fairly loosely organized for a lawfully inclined faith. Garl’s clerics serve their communities as artisans, educators, entertainers, mediators, and protectors. Even those who wander in search of adventure serve this function, for their exploits are incorporated into the oral tradition of the Forgotten Folk and related for generations thereafter. In their teaching of the young, members of the Joker’s clergy combine a very earthy practicality with a streak of humor that keeps their young charges entertained and their learning all the better for that. Many also work as smiths (particularly goldsmiths), miners, gem cutters, and they are expected to contribute to the best of their ability, regardless of their seniority. The clergy maintains a careful vigilance toward hostile races, especially kobolds, and watches over the collective strength of the Forgotten Folk. Finally, the clergy must maintain a good archive of jokes, jests, and tales. Clerics of Garl pray for their spells early in the morning, shortly after the sun rises. The Communion of Laughter is celebrated on the 13th of each month through a variety of activities that last the entire day. Although the ordering varies from temple to temple and there are many variations thereof, the Joker’s rituals include a period of prayer and quiet contemplation, dancing atop the central dais, the sharing of communal meals, storytelling to the accompaniment of visual displays of magic, and joke-telling contests that last late into the night. Individuals offer a bit of gold (or other precious metals, if gold is not available) to the deity, even if it is just a handful of gold dust, and the money so collected is used by the temple in its entirety to the collective benefit of the community. Many clerics multiclass as rogues or illusionists. History and Relations with other deities Garl is on excellent terms with the rest of the gnome pantheon, with the notable exception of Urdlen. Garl’s boon companion is Arumdina the Justifier, a great intelligent two-handed battle-axe, commonly referred to as female, who serves him as both weapon and friend. The Joker is often found in the company of other deities of other pantheons of similar perspective. The various deities worshiped by humanoids and creatures of the Underdark are often the target of Garl’s jests, and he usually leaves them helpless and humbled, a victim of self-inflicted folly. As a result, despite his ever-optimistic hope that they might learn a lesson about overweening pride and pomposity, the Joker has garnered many enemies from among their ranks, particularly among the kobold pantheon. Notable among the Joker’s exploits is the story of how he pretended to be caught by Kurume (the chief kobold deity) before escaping as he collapsed the kobold deity’s cavern upon the scaly rat’s head. Dogma While life may sometimes be hard, it is important to keep a sense of humor and always welcome opportunities for laughter and delight. Communities are forged through the cooperation and communal spirit of a group of individuals who work and play together. The strength of a community is the cooperation that binds individuals into more than the sum of their contributions. A great prank can lighten hard times and make good ones shine. Never take yourself too seriously, lest you lose touch with those you protect and care for. Do not fear change or the unorthodox--therein lies the future. Above all, do what works. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki * Wikipedia References Category:Deities Category:Greater Deities Category:Deities for Lawful Good Category:Deities for Lawful Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities of Knowledge and Invention Category:Gnome Deities Category:Monks